The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. In conventional production software debugging, software developers use a variety of tools to browse, inspect, and analyze heap dumps. In general, a heap dump is a compilation of the output of all the live objects and classes in the system memory at a particular point in time. The ability to view and analyze heap dumps may allow software developers to debug system crashes due to memory shortage errors and determine application memory footprints, among other things.
Unfortunately, memory heap dumps may often contain sensitive or secure client data that developers have an obligation to keep private and confidential. Conventional debugging tools and approaches might disclose and compromise sensitive and secure client data to those assigned to debug and fix production application issues.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the scrubbing of sensitive and/or secure client data information from production application heap dumps without eliminating non-sensitive technical information.